Wedding and Honeymoon
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Ash have returned from Sinnoh a couple week ago.He shocked that Gary also have returned from his research 2 days ago.Ash came to his house and chatting with him.Then,a love moment have started.-Pairing-AshXGary/Palletshipping. REMINDER-This story have the continue.Read this story first.


Pallet Town are shining brightly in the morning. The sound of chirping birds make that morning feel so peaceful. The breeze is so cold and fresh. Some people are going out to make their daily activities. The town is not like the other town especially Vermillion City and Celadon City,always crowded at the morning. Pallet town free from noise pollution.

At Delia's house,she is living with her lovely son,Ash Ketchum. Ash have returned from Sinnoh about 2 weeks ago. He is so happy because he can continue his life at his lovely town. After being so depressed because of the Pokemon Challenge,he decided to relax himself by going back to Pallet town. Brock returned to Pewter City to continue his new job as Pokemon Doctor while Dawn returned to her origin place,Twinleaf Town to become a model with her Pokemon.

Ash,Pikachu and Delia are having the breakfast. Delia is so happy because she can spend her time with them. After being alone for so long,finally she can play joking with them. "Mom,the breakfast is so delicious.."Says Ash as he slurping his chicken soup. "Thank you...you know,Brock teached me this recipes."Delia smiles. Pikachu just nodding as he eat his ketchup. "Well...Brock is the best chef ever."

She nods. But then suddenly,Delia asks him,"Hey,do you have visit Gary?He have returned from his research 2 days ago. Maybe you should take a look at him. You know,he need someone who can accompany him.". The black haired boy spits the food. His face is pale.

Delia doesn't know that Gary is his secret lover. Gary also do not knew about that. Actually,he had crush feeling on him since he was starting the Pokemon Journey at the same time,before they were seperated by their own path. Everytime he insulted him,he felt that that word is the romantic word ever. He always hoped that he can tell his feeling to him someday. He have not met with him for 5 years.

Ash gulps his soup as he reply,"He's...here?". Delia nods. Suddenly,he make a decision,"I will visit him after this. Let me finish my breakfast first.".

After breakfast,Ash go out from his house and walking to Oak's house. When he standing at the front door,he think for a while,'What should I tell him?Gary..I love you...is that all?No...there must be a way to forthright to him. The first thing is...I must knock the door..'. He knock the door,"Hello?Is there anybody in the house?". The door opens not long after that. The aide that open the door. Ash asks him,"Sorry,sir...is Professor Oak here?.". The aide shake his head and reply,"No...he's not available for a week because he was going to Johto for some work with Professor Elm."

They silence for a while. After that,Ash continue,"Umm..it's okay..anyway..is Gary in the house?". He nods as he says,"Yes...he's in his room. Do you would like me to call him?". The boy reply,"No..thanks..Better if I go see him by myself. You can continue your work.". The aide nods as he open the door to let Ash enter in. Ash walking upstairs as he think,'Come on,Ash...you can do it...Gary...I hope..you accept me as your boyfriend and your future husband. He stops at Gary's door room.' He take a deep breathe before he knock the door.

"Who's out there?"Hearing the familiar voice.

"It's me...Ash.."

"Oh Ash...wait!"

The door open. Appears the brown auburn hair boy. Wearing a black shirt,puple necklace,purple baggy pants,purple wristband,and black shoes. Ash blushs when he look at his awesome appearance. "So,Ashy boy...why do you come here?"Gary asks him. "I just want to visit you. You know..being alone at home. Sitting like a stone at house. Nothings to do."Ash retorts.

The brunette smiles at him. He hold his hand and pull him into the room. Ash is shock when he see Gary pulled him. Gary close the door and start to talk. "Thank you,Ash...you're my best friend ever."

"Yeah..we will friends forever..."Ash sighs as he think at the same time,'Or maybe...lover..'. Gary notices him. He feel weird because Ash is blushing. He could see the redness on his cheek. The brunette asks him,"Hey,Ashy..are you okay?". The black haired boy quickly snapping from his unimaginable dream. 'How could he love me?I'm sure he like a girl,not like me...gay.'.

Suddenly,Ash sits on Gary's bed and look at the floor. He seems to be sad. Gary notices Ash's sad expression. He sit beside his friend and begin to talk with calming voice,"Are you okay,Ash?Why are you sad?Can you tell me?". More worse when Ash crying. "Ash...". "Gary...I have missed someone for so long.". The brunette pull him closer to his. "Wait first,Ash...lean your head over my shoulder...and we can talk..". The other boy lean his head at his shoulder and continue talking.

"You missed someone?Who is it?"Gary wants to know the person that Ash really miss. He take a tissue from his lab coat pocket and give it to him. Ash take a tissued from him and sneeze through the tissue. "I really loved her. When we were seperated to our way,I felt sad. I always hoped that she will returned to me someday. Her voice,her face,her kindness,her pure heart...I really wanted to see her. Gary...(sobs)..". Gary feel worse when he's getting more crying. Suddenly,he kisses Ash's forehead and pull him for an embrace. The other boy shock and at the same time,he feel ease and warm. He just let himself crying.

"Gary...(sobbing).."Ash mumble his name as he sobbing.

"Shh...it's okay Ashy...I'll always here for you..Rather you tell me who is that person?"

Ash replies,"I really want to be with her forever...If I tell you her name,would you angry at me?". Gary smiles at him and says,"No,Ash...just tell me..". Ash getting more blushing. He still crying. He buries his face into Gary's chest.

"Actually,Gary...it's not a girl...it's...you,Gary...you are the person that i've been waiting for 5 years.". Gary widens his eyes. He become blushing. "Ash...do you really love me?Are you...". Ash nods as he replies,"Yes,Gary...i'm gay actually. I fell in love with you for so long...since we starting the Pokemon journey. I want you to be my boyfriend..not just boyfriend..but,my future husband."

"Ash...I feel the same...I have loved you for so long...I also want to be your boyfriend..and your future husband..may I kiss you?"Gary rubs Ash's hair.

The black haired boy look at his face. He can see the smile from his face. Ash then turn smiling and nod. "I really want you to kiss me. You know..I really wait for this moment...this is my dream..to be kissed by you,Gary.". The brunette blushes as he says,"Come closer to me. I will make the kiss that I give is the best kiss in your entire life.". He nods as he lean closer to him. Then,they begin kissing.

The kiss take only a few seconds, but it is enough to tell Gary that Ash didn't quite oppose him. Many questions run through his head now, but instead of asking any of them, Gary just press his lips on Ash's now. This kiss last much longer than the first one. Gary open his mouth a little and lick with his tongue over Ash's lips. This action surprise the younger boy and make him open his mouth a bit. Gary used that chance to slide his tongue into Ash's mouth to really kiss him, and he's a really good kisser. After a few seconds Ash use his own tongue to also explore Gary's mouth. The kiss seem to last forever and only end when they had to stop to catch their breaths. "That was … wow," Ash simply said. Gary smile at him. "I would have never thought that I'd ever have the chance to kiss you. I always expected you to end up with Misty sooner or later, after you have noticed that there is something else in the world than Pokémon," Gary admit.

"Me too,Gary...do you love me?"Ash smile as he look at him with tear on his eyes. Gary nod as he replies,"I love you,Ashy...I love you a lot..". The black haired boy watch him as he buries his face on his lover's chest. "When we will married?".

"After we tell your mom and my grandfather about us,if they allow us to marry,we will married tomorrow."Gary say with very convincing. Ash asks,"Is it too early?". The brunette kisses his lips and replies,"I'm excited to be your husband. You also seems very excited to be my husband.". Ash nods as he blushing,"So..what are we waiting for..let's tell them.". Gary nods as they walk hand in hand to Ash's house. They enter into the house and meet with Delia.

"Hello,Gary...how's your research?"Delia smiles at him. "So difficult..but I can't give up.". She nods as she asks again,"You want to marry my son,right?". The couple widen their eyes. "Mom,how did you know that...". Delia interrupt his word,"I know that is your dream. To be with Gary...How I would stop you from being together. Don't worry...I agree for you to marry him.". Ash let go from Gary's and hug Delia,"Thank you,mom!". "I hope you two will be loved and lived happy forever. We will make wedding tomorrow at our house backyard."

Delia look at Gary,her son-in-law,"Gary...have you tell your grandfather about your wedding tomorrow?". Gary suddenly forget that he have to tell his grandfather about the wedding. "Can I borrow your phone for a while?". She nods,"Sure...why not..everything in this house will be yours.". Gary smiles at his lover and gave a little kiss on his cheek. Delia just giggle. The brunette use the telephone and try to call his grandfather.

O-Hello?  
G-Hello,gramps...it's me,Gary.  
O-Gary,my grandson,how you're doing?How's your research?  
G-I'm okay..just a lot of research to be complete...  
O-Okay...anyway..why are you calling me?  
G-Grandpa..I have something to tell you.  
O-What is it?  
G-Actually,i'm getting married tomorrow.  
O-What?With who?  
G-Are grandpa not mad with me?  
O-No..just tell me.  
G-It's Ash..I love Ash and we're getting married tomorrow.  
O-Wow!That's great...I'm really excited to see your wedding.  
G-But,don't you have 3 more days left in Johto?  
O-I will cut the trip in Johto and return to Kanto this night. Plus,I have just already finish my work with Professor Elm.  
G-That's awesome...anyway...you not mad at me that I love with a boy?  
O-No...it's awesome...Me and Delia have predicted that you two are used to be together forever.  
G-Thanks gramps...see you this night.  
O-Okay...bye!

The phone hang up.

Gary look at both of them with smile face. "How is it?"Delia asks. "He will return here this night. And he feel excited to see our wedding tomorrow. "It's great..okay..let's have a tea."Delia invite him to join their tea. He nod as he walk with his future husband.

The night has appear. Professor Oak have return to Johto with Professor Elm. They making preparation for the wedding tomorrow. Delia have going to the church to hire a priest for the wedding. Ash and Gary are sleeping together at Ash's room. Actually,Delia,Oak and Elm have abetting to put a sleep powder on their meals. When they eat the meal,after 5 minutes,they start to faint or other word is sleep.

Once the preparation is done,Delia return to the house and meet with the professors. "Everything going well. I have hired a priest for the wedding tomorrow.". Oak and Elm nod smiling. "Look what I have brought from Johto.". Oak take something from his pocket and show it to them. "Wow!the ring...where did you get it?"Delia ask as she feel amaze.

"I made this ring myself. I took from Porygon's scale and tried to shape the ring. And,it work."Oak explain. Both of them smile as they return into the house. They are waiting for tomorrow.

The important day has come. Gary and Ash wake up at the same time. They begin their morning with a sweet kiss. After that,Gary says,"Hey,Ashy...let's clean ourselves. The wedding will start after this.". Ash nod as they walk together into the bathroom.

"Okay...guys..the priest has come. We will wait at outside. Misty,Brock,May,Dawn,Ritchie,Max and all the gym leader from every region are waiting at outside."Delia says to Oak and Elm. They nod as they walk out of the house.

After all are done,Ash and Gary walk together to the wedding stage. The priest begin to give his speech.

"Oh my god,Ash will become Gary's husband."Misty feel excited.

"Me too..."Dawn nods.

"Then,we have reach to the final procedure. Where is the ring?"Priest ask for the ring. Oak suddenly get up and say,"I have the ring.". He take the ring from his pocket and walk to the stage and stay beside the priest.

"Ashton James Ketchum or Ash Ketchum,will you want Gary to be your lovely husband for the rest of your entire life?Will you love him with all your heart?Will you promise to him that you will be with him forever?"

"I do.."Ash answer with convincing

Then,the priest turn to Gary,"Gary Oak,will you want Ash Ketchum to be your lovely husband for the rest of your entire life?Will you love him with all your heart?Will you promise to him that you will be with him forever?"

"I do...yes.."Gary also answer with convincing.

"With the power that god give to me,with no objection from the audience,today...and forever...now I will declare you two..as husband and husband. You may kiss each other as you wear the ring in each other's finger."Priest annouce with loudly.

Professor Oak give the ring to Gary and Ash. They wear the wedding ring at each other's hand. Gary says,"This is our wedding ring..We will love each other...together...and ever..". Ash begin to cry but his crying is mixed with the beautiful smile. "I love you,Gary..". Gary grips his husband hand while he reply with the same answer,"I love you too,Ash..now..your new name is Ashton Oak James Ketchum or Ash Oak Ketchum.". He nod smiling.

"You may kiss your husband now."Priest say as he smile.

They both begin kissing each other. The audience including Delia give the big applause. They are kissing very gently and compassionate. That day is the best day ever for them.

That night,Ash with his husband,Gary,Delia,Oak,Elm and Ash's friend are having some feast at Ash's house. "So,Ash...congratulation."Delia says. "Thanks mom...". "Umm, ,we are planning to have a honeymoon at Sinnoh..". All of them feel so calm when he ask her that request.

"I do not stop you..I hope your honeymoon going well."

Ash smiles at Delia than at Gary. He kissed his husband's cheek. All of them are sigh as they watching them kissing.

Tommorow,they have prepare to leave Kanto for honeymoon at Sinnoh.

"Bye,mom...we will back in next 2 months."Ash says. Gary nods.

"Okay...hope you two are safe."

Both of them nodding as they take their bag and walk leaving the house. Delia,Oak and Elm wave their hand at them. Gary and Ash also do the same. From that day,they have start as the married couple and going to honeymoon.

They begin their journey to Sinnoh. 


End file.
